POCKY RAMPAGE
by Sweet-icy
Summary: When the guilds girls get there hands on some poky Erza takes over match making an lets say two couples who needed to get together are now!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL AND IF I DID THERE WOULD BE MANY COUPLES AT THIS POINT. :)**

**POCKY RAMPAGE**

It was a peaceful day in magnolia well at least thought the city because there were already used to Fairy Tail causing a ruckus in the area. There was still something odd because if you passed by you wouldn't see fighting but girls obsessing over pocky while the boys watched curiously."What's that Lucy?" asked Natsu . "it's a really famous candy but, there is also a game to go along with it" she responded. "why aren't you freaking out like them Luce?" "Because I'm not all crazy fanatic about the game it is a bit embarrassing." Lucy blushed a bit. Natsu made a confused facial expression before heading over to the rest of the guys to tell them what he discovered. "she said it was a candy with a game or some thing like that but I still don't get why there making such a ruckus." "oh my gosh Natsu said a big word he's an imposter!" yelled gray with a smirk. "What you say droopy eyes!" he retorted. "What you deaf flame-brain!" "oh that's it you big pervy popsicle!" Natsu yelled as he tackled gray to the floor and started fighting. Not long after that Erza stepped up as all the fighting was interrupting the girls. "GET OFF OF EACH OTHER YOU IDIOTS I LOVE POCKY AND YOUR MESSING IT UP!" "a-aye sir!" they yelled as they obeyed the orders of the red headed mage. "Lucy what gives you the excuse of not playing the game with Natsu." said Erza. the said girl jumped from her seat trying to come up with an excuse "w-well you see I don't w-want to play the game Er-Erza." "OUTRAGES GET OVER THERE NEXT TO HIM NOW!" before you could even say strawberry cheese cake she was over there hiding behind Natsu gripping his shoulder like her life depended on it and in this case it kind of did. Levy meanwhile was too busy teasing Lucy to notice Erza sneaking up on her until it was too late. "LEVY SINCE YOU THINK MY JUDGEMENT IS SO FUNNY WHY DON'T YOU PLAY WITH GAJEEL!" Erza screamed while pushing her to Gajeel. "but-" "Is there something wrong with you and Gajeel playing together." "NO!" levy squeaked as she got in the same position as Lucy. The two girls kept quiet while gripping to there partners shoulders giving the girls a pleading look in which they then got a look of sympathy in return and in that instant that pleading look turned into a glare. The boys were starting to get nervous 'is it really that bad' they thought when all of a sudden a stick was shoved into both boys mouths. "NOW START!" Erza yelled startling the boys. Lucy and Levy wasted no time in biting the other end of the stick. Now they understood...'OMG THERE GOING TO EAT THERE WAY OVER HERE' the other boys finally new as well as there jaws all fell to the ground. Then It hit the girls like a ton of bricks they were going to have to kiss them but, if they didn't Erza would have them with there tail between there legs running like scared poodles. They thought it over Erza's wrath or kissing the boys they have a crush on. they shivered at the thought of option one and started eating towards the boys faces. Mira at this point was having a fan girling moment and was filming the whole thing. 'Only two inches apart' they thought...3...2...1. then there lips touched, Mira fainted , the boys eyes literally almost popped out of there sockets , an Erza stood there smiling. Lucy put her arms around Natsu's neck pulling him closer and Natsu replied by putting his hands on her waste. Levy put her hands on Gajeel's chest pulling the fabric of his shirt so they could be closer and Gajeel bent down to her height. the couples were full blown making out but the guild let them be. Sadly they all needed air so they parted. "you know I think I'm going now come on Lucy." Natsu said while dazed "Yeah...sure." lucy said in the same daze. "Me and the shrimp are leaving too." Gajeel said following Levy out of the guild "Panther Lilly stay with Wendy or something." "You too Happy!" yelled Natsu and Gajeel as they left with there new girlfriend's probably going to have a wild rest of the day. "No Natsu don't leave me here!" happy yelled back but alas it was too late "hmph those crazy kids about time." master makorav said while Erza just nodded her head " well than lets party!" yelled Mira "Woohoo!"

THE END


	2. try out

**hey there this is just a try out I'm actually going to make a chapter story and I'm just trying out how it works to post a chapter on a story so yea maybe you'll read my chapter story. COMING SOON!**


End file.
